If a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin is blended with inorganic fillers such as glass fibers, silica, talc and the like, the resin can exhibit improved stiffness, such as tear strength, tensile strength, flexural strength, flexural modulus and the like, due to inherent properties of the inorganic fillers. Typically, a blend of the thermoplastic resins such as polycarbonates, and the like with the inorganic fillers has been used for molded articles requiring high stiffness, especially, as interior materials and exterior materials of vehicles, electric appliances, and electronic devices.
However, when the thermoplastic resin is blended with the inorganic fillers, the thermoplastic resin can suffer from deterioration in fluidity (moldability) and deterioration in appearance, such as protrusion of the inorganic fillers from a surface of a molded article, and the like. To solve such problems, a material capable of controlling interface properties between the thermoplastic resin and the fillers is typically used. Such materials include surfactants, coupling agents and the like, and the interface properties can be controlled in a manner in which one side of the material acts on the thermoplastic resin and the other side thereof acts on the fillers. If the interface properties are controlled, the resin can exhibit improved impact strength, fluidity, and the like.
US Patent Publication No. 2012-0245262 discloses a polycarbonate composition using a sulfonate and inorganic fillers to improve impact properties thereof. EP 1860145 discloses a polysulfone composition using fibrous (acicular) fillers and a sulfonate to improve impact properties thereof.
As such, although the thermoplastic resin can exhibit improved stiffness, impact resistance and the like using the inorganic fillers, the coupling agent and the like, an excess of inorganic fillers can cause the resin to be easily broken at room temperature and it can be difficult to prevent deterioration in elongation, fluidity and the like. In addition, it can be difficult to improve stiffness of the resin despite use of the coupling agent and a compatibilizer, unlike properties such as impact resistance, fluidity and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition that exhibits excellent stiffness, excellent impact resistance, and the like.